


Cupcakes and Rainbows

by maszzaj



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maszzaj/pseuds/maszzaj
Summary: Eddie needs to brings something to a bake sale at Christopher's school and Buck offers to help.Buddie First Kiss Week Day 5: Domestic
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Cupcakes and Rainbows

Buck locked his phone and pushing it into his pocket. Looking up, he noticed Eddie sitting alone on the couch and frowning at his hands. He stood and walked toward him, plopping down next to him on the couch. “What’s up?”

“Oh!” Eddie startled. “I… I have this thing.” He chewed on his bottom lip, staring into the distance. 

Buck smirks. “A thing? What, like a date?”

Please say no, please say no… Buck chanted in his mind. He didn’t know if he could handle seeing Eddie with a girlfriend. Of course, he wanted him to be happy. But he wanted to be the one to make him happy. 

“No. Why would you think that?” Eddie turned toward Buck. “It’s for Christopher’s school.” Eddie exhaled and tipped his head back, looking at the ceiling. “They’re having a bake sale for Pride tomorrow and I forgot I was supposed to bring something. And I can’t ask Abuela because she has friends over she hasn’t seen in years.”

“So what are you going to do?” Buck’s gaze travelled over Eddie’s face. 

“Drop by the bakery on my way home, I guess.”

Buck straighten his back. “What? No, you can’t do that.”

Eddie looked at Buck with raised eyebrows. 

“It’s a bake sale, Eddie. The whole point is you bake something so they can sale it.”

“Do I look like I bake?” Eddie shook his head and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees. “I’m pretty sure I’m not going to be the only parent bringing bought cookies to the sale.” 

“Whoa! Whoa! Cookies?” Buck stood up and started pacing. “You can’t bring cookies. That’s so… so…” Buck stopped. He wasn’t going to let Christopher bring cookies to school, especially not bought ones. “I’ll bake.”

“You’ll what?” Eddie stood up. 

“I’ll bake.” Buck repeated, smiling. It was for pride so it had to be something fun and colorful. He needed rainbows, lots of them. “I’ll be at your house at 7. No, make that 8. I need to stop at the grocery store first.” He spun around and left, jogging down the stairs. He needed to do some research. And ask Cap for advice. 

*** 

“When’s Buck getting here?” Christopher asked for the 10 time in 10 minutes. 

“Soon.” Eddie hung up the dishcloth he’d been using to clean the countertops. The kitchen was clean, not that it was ever really dirty to begin with since they barely used it. Tonight would be the most action this kitchen had seen since Eddie and Christopher moved in.

Eddie still couldn’t wrap his head around Buck offering to bake for Christopher’s bake sale. Buck had spent the rest of day looking at his phone, ignoring everything around him. Luckily, they had no more calls for the rest of the shift or things could get dangerous. 

The doorbell rang and Christopher hurried toward the door with Eddie trailing behind. Christopher yanked open the door. “Buck!”

Buck, hands full of grocery bags, stood on their doorstep. “Hey, buddy.” 

“Why didn’t you just come in?” Eddie shook his head. 

Buck indicated to the bags in his hands. “Kitchen. Now. This things are heavy. And some of them need to go to the fridge right away.” Buck squeezed between Eddie and Christopher and marched into the kitchen with Eddie and Christopher trailing behind. 

“You do know we don’t have to feed the whole school, right?” Eddie leaned his hip against the counter, observing Buck putting away the groceries. There was something very domestic about it. It was one of the things Eddie missed about being in a relationship. Doing ordinary everyday things together, it didn’t have to be romantic, it was enough to have someone by his side, a partner. 

“Sure.” Buck peeked his head out from behind the fridge door. “But I figured we might need to have extra. You know, since none of us actually know how to cook.”

“What are we making?” Christopher peered into the bags one by one. 

Buck closed the fridge door and pulled out his phone, turning it toward Christopher. “What do you think?”

Christopher’s eyes bulged out and he opened his mouth. “We’re making that?” A huge smile spread on his lips. 

“Yes.” Buck proudly smiled down at Christopher then he glanced and Eddie, turning the phone toward him. 

Cupcakes. And not just the normal ones. No, because Buck couldn’t do anything easy. They were baking rainbow cupcakes with rainbow frosting. Eddie had no idea how they’re going to make them; he’d never made cupcakes in his life. Hopefully, Buck knew what he was doing. Worst case, Eddie would run to the bakery in the morning before school and pick up a box of cupcakes. 

Eddie shook his head. It was going to be a long evening.

*** 

“Wait!” Buck rummaged through the grocery bag. “We need to look the part.”

Christopher came to stand beside Buck. “What are you looking for?”

“Ta-da!” Buck pulled 3 white chef hats out of the bag. 

“You’re not serious?” Eddie said from the other side of the counter. 

“Very serious.” Buck handed a hat to Christopher, who quickly put it on top of his head. “Your’s needs to be modified.” Buck smirked at Eddie.

Eddie glared at Buck as Buck pulled a black sharpie from a drawer and scribbled: Sour Chef in the front. Buck strolled around the counter and plopped the hat on top of Eddie’s head. “That. Perfect.” Buck winked at Eddie before turning around to face Christopher. “What do you think?”

Christopher stopped rearranging ingredients on the counter and looked up. When his eyes landed on Eddie he laughed so hard he dropped a bag of sugar on the counter in front of him. 

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Buck and Christopher and crossed his arms. Fighting a smile, Eddie bit his lip. 

“Okay,” Buck put on his own chef’s hat and clapped his hand together. “Let’s do this!”

*** 

“NO!” Buck and Christopher shouted at the same time. 

Eddie froze, holding a full measuring cup of something white and grainy over the bowl. “What?!”

“Give me that.” Buck snatched the measuring cup out of Eddie’s hand. “That’s salt.”

Eddie frowned, looking from the measuring cup to Buck. “And?” 

“We need sugar, Dad, not salt.” Christopher shook his head.

“So, where’s the sugar?” Eddie looked around the kitchen. It was a mess, no wonder he couldn’t find anything.

Buck reached past Eddie and grabbed a bag of sugar. “Sugar.” Buck shook the bag in front of Eddie’s face. Eddie grabbed the bag of sugar out of Buck’s hand and glared at it. He knew the difference between sugar and salt. And he also knew a cup of salt was way too much salt for cupcakes. Maybe those were salted cupcakes like salted caramel. Was salted caramel salte? 

Smirking, Buck turned to Christopher. “Your dad is a menace.”

“I know.” Christopher exhaled. 

Eddie huffed, trying to look stern which was difficult when he was around Christopher or Buck. 

Buck pressed his lips tightly together. “Maybe we should ban him from the kitchen before he does any real damage. What do you think?” Buck leaned toward Christopher. 

Christopher looked from Eddie to Buck with narrowed eyes. “Yes. He’s a terrible cook.”

“Hey!” Eddie protested. “I’m not that bad. Besides, salt and sugar look the same.”

“But not when they’re in their bags. With labels on it.” Buck stepped in front of Eddie, holding out his hand. “Give me the sugar and slowly back away from the kitchen.”

Pushing the sugar into Buck’s hands, Eddie raised his hands and slowly walked backwards. “But… just so you know, that’s still my kitchen. I...”

“It’s okay, dad, you can have your kitchen back once Buck and I are done baking the best cupcakes in the world.” Christopher said, seriously. 

Buck chuckled, looking away from Christopher. 

“I’m going. I’m going.” Eddie said, trying to keep a straight face, but his lips twitched. 

*** 

“Now, dump it in.” Buck lifted his hand off the bowl in front of him.

Christopher twisted the measuring cup with both hands and turned it over into the bowl. Flour flew up and coated Buck’s t-shirt. Buck jumped back and looked down at himself. Flour coated his black t-shirt, turning it into gray. 

“Sorry, Buck.” Christopher gently put the measuring cup on the counter, looking at Buck from underneath his eyelashes. 

Buck swatted at his t-shirt with his palms, trying to get the flour off of it. “It’s okay, bud. All part of being in the kitchen.”

Eddie laughed from his seat at the kitchen table and Buck narrowed his eyes at him. “Not a word.”

“Wasn’t gonna say anything.” Eddie leaned back in his chair and faced the kitchen. 

Buck stared Eddied down until Christopher tugged on his hands. “What do we do next?”

Buck narrowed his eyes at Eddie then turned toward Christopher. “Mix.” He lifted Christopher onto the chair by the counter and handed him the spatula. “Slowly.”

Carefully, Christopher mixed in the flour. He was really good at it, too, better than Buck. After a few moments, Buck took over and finished mixing. “What’s next?” Buck raised his eyebrows, looking to Christopher for help. Did they have to add anything else or...

Christopher shrugged his shoulders. 

“Okay, let me check…” Buck played the video recipe on his phone. “We need 6 bowls.”

“Dad!” Christopher called. 

“There should be some in the top cabinet by the sink.” Eddie flung the magazine he was reading onto the table and strolled toward the counter and stopped. “Am I allowed to enter or are you going to run me out of my own kitchen? Again.”

Buck glanced toward Christopher. “I don’t know… do you think we can trust him?”

Christopher tapped his index finger on his lips. “Only if he promises not to help.”

Buck snorted. Funny, kid.

“I swear,” Eddie put his hand on his chest. “You’ll get no help from me.”

“We know that, Dad.” Christopher exhaled and shook his head. 

Shaking his head, Eddie walked behind the counter, his arm brushing against Buck’s back. Buck shivered, heat rose in his cheeks and he quickly looked down. He ran his hand down his t-shirt, pretending to clean the flour off of it, as he willed the blush to go away. His attraction to Eddie was getting out of hand if he couldn’t even handle a small touch without turning into a tomato. 

Eddie handed Christopher the bowls and leaned back against the counter. 

Clearing his throat Buck went back to the mixing bowl, avoiding looking at Eddie. No distractions, they had cupcakes to finish and they needed to be the best damn cupcakes in the world. 

While Buck divided the batter into 6 bowls and added different food coloring to it, Christopher lined the muffin pan Buck bought with rainbow liners. Maybe Buck went too far with the rainbow theme. Did he care if he did? No. He wanted to do this for Christopher. And if he was honest, for himself. Spending time with Eddie and Christopher, playing video games, having dinner, or making cupcakes for Christopher’s school, was the highlight of Buck’s day. 

They filled the rainbow liners with each colored batter. Hoping it would look half as good as in the pictures on the internet, Buck slid the pan into the oven and set the timer for 15 minutes. 

Eddie walked behind Christopher. “Time for bed.” 

Christopher pouted. “Just a little longer.”

“You said that half an hour ago.”

“But the cupcakes aren’t finished yet. And Buck needs my help.”

Eddie glanced at Buck, pleading look in his eyes.

“It’s getting late.” Buck fake yawned. “Why don’t you go to bed and we’ll decorate the cupcakes in the morning when they have cooled down?”

“Really?” Christopher smile and in that moment Buck would give him anything in the world to keep him this happy.

“Buck.” Eddie shook his head. “He has to be at school by 9.”

“That’s plenty of time.”

“Yeah, dad. We’ll be super quick.”

Eddie exhaled. “Fine. Now, go get ready for bed. I’ll come check on you in a few.”

“Yay!” Christopher hugged Buck and then Eddie before he hurried to his room. 

Buck and Eddie stood in the kitchen, flour scattered all over the floor, the sink overflowing with dirty dishes, and the counter splattered with rainbow color cupcake batter. 

“Thank you,” Eddie said. 

Buck looked up, meeting Eddie’s eyes. 

“Uh… you’re welcome?” Buck pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. “You have something….” he pointed toward his own cheek. 

Eddie reached up to wipe away the batter on his cheek. 

Buck grabbed Eddie’s wrist. “Let me. You’re going to make it worse.” Buck held onto Eddie’s wrist as he stepped closer to Eddie. 

Heart thumping in his chest, Buck reached up and used his thumb to gently wipe away the blob of batter from Eddie’s cheek. His eyes followed his thumb sliding over Eddie’s stubble cheek.

Buck reluctantly pulled his thumb away from Eddie’s face. He glanced at his fingers and noticed the rainbow colored smudge on top of his thumb. He smiled.

Eddie blinked and peered at Buck’s thumb, inhaling loudly. “Rainbow.” 

“It’s a sign.” Buck said softly. He looked from his finger to Eddie, his eyes focused on Eddie’s lips, red and inviting. He leaned forward and paused just for a second before he pressed his lips against Eddie’s warm soft lips. Eddie stilled and Buck pulled away. He made a mistake. Eddie didn’t want this, he didn’t want him.

Eddie reached behind Buck’s neck and pulled him forward. Their noses bumped and they both laughed. They waited for a fraction of a second before leaning in and kissing each other. Buck lifted his hand to Eddie’s cheek and pressed harder against his lips. Groaning softly, Eddie wound his fingers in Buck’s hair. 

Hearing small feet stomping down the stairs, Buck pulled away, but he couldn’t stop looking at Eddie’s flushed cheeks and red lips. 

“Hey, dad?” Christopher walked into the kitchen, he paused and looked between Buck and Eddie. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Buck and Eddie said at the same time, almost shouting.

“Okaaaay. You’re acting weird.”

Buck bit his lip. Smart kid. He glanced toward Eddie, noticing Eddie was looking at him with a soft smile. Buck smiled back and Eddie winked. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Eddie said, looking at Christopher. 

“Yeah, but you were taking too long.”

“Sorry, buddy.” Eddie put his hand on Christopher’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Buck stayed in the kitchen, watching Eddie and Christopher walk up the stairs and listening to their murmurs as they walked away. He sagged against the counter. This really happened. He kissed Eddie. And Eddie kisses him back. Buck couldn’t stop the stupid grin that spread on his face.


End file.
